


Ideas

by FebruaryFun



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: If you're sensitive to anything you should skip over this, Mention of bullet wounds, Mr. Smith Goes to Washington - Freeform, Other, Warnings May Change, i don't know yet, these are all just ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebruaryFun/pseuds/FebruaryFun
Summary: These are ideas I have that may never turn into fics, or didn't make it into something else I'm working on. If you want to take inspiration from here or borrow ideas, I don't mind, just credit me. If there's anything in here that you want continued on, tell me! I'll see what I can do. If you're sensitive to violence or depressing content or anything really, you should skip over this.  Stay safe! In any case, a lot of this will be AUs based on books or movies, just be warned. Lots of garbage here.





	1. Mr. Smith Goes to Washington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've never seen Mr. Smith Goes to Washington, go watch it. It's a cinematic masterpiece, a comedic political drama about a newly appointed senator fighting corruption tooth and nail, refusing to be bought or broken. This is based off that movie.

Mr. Smith Goes to Washington AU- Virgil as Saunders, Roman as Smith, Logan as Paine, Patton as a reporter, Deceit as Tailor.

Roman stood proudly in front of his audience, smiling as he gave his speech. “Standing up here, in front of you all… I can’t help but feel like… Well, like there’s been some mistake!” That earned some laughs, boosting his confidence. “I mean, me! A US Senator! Who would’ve thought?” He looked down the table. “Of course, it’s an honor to serve with the incredible Senator Logan Paine. I’m not sure if he remembers me… but… our fathers knew each other.” Logan sat up a little more, surprised. Roman Smith… was he really…? “My father knew Senator Paine’s father in college. While Mr. Paine was defending people in the courtroom, my father was fighting for justice with a little newspaper that never got off the ground.” It was him. Roman Smith, his childhood friend. Whatever happened to that shy younger boy? Looking up at Roman, Logan begins to see the resemblance. Same brown eyes, shining with passion and optimism. Same gentle smile, honest and true. Logan smiled to himself. Roman Smith… a kind boy, and it looks like he grew up to be a man of character. He was looking forward to speaking to him again. He tuned back in as Roman finished his speech. “I may not have the political experience of all those older guys in that room… but I swear, I will never to anything to undermine my people or my country!” The room rang with applause. Roman’s theater group presented him with a new bag for his papers. Congratulations were exchanged, interviews with different reporters were held. Roman seemed elated by the whole event, but Logan was just bored. He was glad when the whole ordeal was over.

 

On the train to Washington, Logan sat across from Roman with a smile. “Roman Smith… I haven’t seen you since… I haven’t seen you in many years.” The last time he saw Roman, he was holding his mother’s hand, dressed in black as tears ran down his face. They’d barely spoken.

Roman nodded, smiling sadly. “How long has it been, over fifteen years? Since my father’s funeral…” He looked out the window. He remembered Logan’s father knocking on their door, white as a sheet with puffy red eyes. It had scared him. He’d never seen Mr. Paine like that. His mother told him to go to his room. That’s where he stayed until his mother came for him, crying and saying that his father wouldn’t be coming home.

Logan watched Roman, remembering it himself. He’d never seen his father cry until the day Mr. Smith died. “Found slumped over at his desk after a long night of work… pen in his hand, still wearing his cap…” His voice turned bitter with grief and subtle anger. “...with a bullet in the back of his head. Done in by the railroad company that wanted to pave through several people’s homes.” He took a deep breath. “A lost cause…”

Roman nodded again, looking back at Logan. “Well, Dad used to say that the lost causes are the only ones worth fighting for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, Mr. Smith Goes to Washington is one of my all time favorites! My favorite scene is the scene where... well... I won't spoil the movie. But if you've seen it, can't you see this happening in the movie? I could just see Virgil snarking about corrupt senators to Patton from the viewing balcony. And Patton offhandedly trying to get Virgil to marry him like Saunders Mr. Moore in the movie? I'm dying over that image. I might write that scene later. Let me know what you think about this idea, and go watch the movie if you haven't! (Also, Virgil and Saunders share anxiety over their first names, so there's that parallel...)


	2. How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days AU  
> Virgil is Andie Anderson, Roman is Benjamin Barry, Patton is Michelle, Logan is Judy  
> BONUS! Remy as Lana, Emile as Mr. Warren.  
> (And just for giggles… Deceit as Mrs. DeLauer?)

Virgil smiled proudly as he displayed his newest article. “How To Bring Peace to Afghanistan.”

His co-worker, Talyn, nodded. “That’s pretty good… but you know Remy’s never gonna run it.”

Virgil sighed. They were right. “I know… but, I don’t want to spend my whole life as Virgil Valentine, How-To guy!” Virgil currently worked for one of the most popular lifestyle magazines in the region, writing for the how-to column. “I wanna write about stuff that matters…” Another co-worker walked by, reminding them that morning meeting is in thirty minutes. Virgil looked up at Talyn. “Have you seen Patton this morning?” One look at their face told him everything. “Oh no, not again… how long did it last this time?”

“A whole week. He was really getting attached to this one.” Talyn watched Virgil get up, going over to the clothing rack they kept at work and finding a blue blouse that would look cute on Patton. They grabbed a makeup bag and handed it to Virgil. “Here, take some samples!”

“Samples, right! Thank you!” He rushed out to Patton’s apartment.

Patton was a mess when Virgil got there. He opened the door and immediately started crying again. “Oh, Pat... “ Virgil gave him a quick hug, then went and opened the curtains to let some light in. “Come on, time to get ready for work.”

“I’m going back to bed!” Patton cried dramatically, throwing himself in bed. “I don’t care anymore! Not without him!”

Virgil sat next to Patton on the bed. “Come on, I brought a pretty blue blouse from Remy’s collection, and I’ll even do your makeup for you!” Patton lit up a little at that, and Virgil smiled. Patton adored Virgil’s makeup, and took the opportunity to let Virgil do his whenever it showed itself. Virgil pulled Patton up and went to his closet, picking out (a cute skirt or some comfy leggings?). After Patton dressed, he did the other man’s hair and makeup. Patton nearly squealed in delight when he saw how perfect the pale blue eyeshadow and slightly winged eyeliner brought out his eyes. Virgil smiled warmly. “We’re gonna be late if you don’t get a move on.” He could come off as a little brash sometimes, but Patton knew that was just his way of showing he cared. 

As they walked into the building, Patton told Virgil everything. “I don’t know what went wrong! He was so nice, and sweet, and I loved him so much! I told him every day! And I got him gifts, and I called him, but he never called me back! I didn’t even leave voice messages… on all of them…”

Virgil’s heart melted for the sweet, naive man that was his best friend. “How many times a day did you tell him you loved him?”

Patton thought about it. “Like, at least ten!” 

Oh dear… Virgil smiled sympathetically. “I don’t have a clue what went wrong.” Patton was hopeless, but Virgil wasn’t going to be the one to tell him that. Coffee and notepads in hand, they went up to morning meeting.

 

Roman drove his motorcycle to work as always, expertly navigating through traffic jams and roadways. He loved the way the wind whipped past, and he loved the way he felt, speeding by everything. He pulled up to the office building just as a familiar figure walked up. He smiled and took off his helmet, noting the magazine in the man’s hands. “Logan! Whatcha’ reading? Finally gonna look for advice on a new beauty routine?”

Logan sighed and rolled his eyes. He and Roman had an odd relationship, to say the least. They were coworkers, but that’s where the fondness ended and the competition began. They both worked in advertisement under Mr. Picani, Logan in the jewelry department and Roman in the sports department. “I just picked up a copy to scope out the setting for my next advertisement. I’m going to dinner with Mr. Picani this evening to discuss an ad I’m working on. It’s going to be in this magazine.”

Roman mock-gasped. “Logan, I’m surprised! Are you trying to seduce your boss?! How unprofessional! Not to mention he’s too old for you. Besides…” He smiled flirtatiously. “What about me? I offered to take you out first! My offer still stands if you want to-”

“Absolutely not.” Logan blushed in embarrassment. “I am not attempting to ‘seduce’ Mr. Picani, and I will not subject myself to being another one of your… ‘flings.’ Keep to your business, I’ll keep to mine. As much as I’m sure you’re enjoying this conversation, I have somewhere to be soon.” He turned and walked into the building, ignoring Roman’s call about hating to see Logan leave but loving watching him go.

Roman laughed to himself as he went into the office, only to be confronted by a coworker. “Thomas, everything Gucci?”

The other man shook his head. “Dude, you know Logan, over in jewelry?” He waited for Roman to nod. “And you know the diamond tip you got, about the DeLauers?” Roman nodded again, getting impatient. “Well, turns out Mr. Picani is planning to give the tip to Logan to pitch. Logan is going to get to pitch an advert to the DeLauers. You’re stuck with us in sports for now.”

Roman fell silent for a moment, shocked. He paced for a moment, then turned to Thomas with a determined expression. “No, no he’s not! This is my tip, this is my great quest! I shall not lose it to Specs in jewelry! Mr. Picani is meeting up with Logan tonight. I’m going to find out where and when and show up tonight. He is not stealing my pitch!”

 

Remy came in and started the meeting with a clap of his hands. “Alright everybody, shoes off! Relax, take a load off, we’re all family, this is a safe space.” Virgil rolled his eyes. This was anything but a safe space, no matter how often Remy insisted it was. “Alright! Does anyone have anything to report?” He caught sight of Patton, who was looking woefully at his notepad. “Patton! You look blue, honey, and it isn’t just the blouse, which I love on you by the way. Doesn’t he look just amazing today?” Everyone nodded and murmured their agreement.

Patton blushed and fidgeted. “Oh, it’s nothing really, I um… I got dumped last night…” Everyone shared a glance of mutual sympathy. Patton fell in love so easily, and fell out of it hard.

“Oh honey! That’s horrible.” Remy tapped his chin thoughtfully. “You know what will make you feel better? Writing about it!”

Patton looked uncomfortable. “With all due respect, Remy, you can’t turn my love life into a story…”

Remy leaned over and put a hand on Patton’s knee. “You’re right, I can’t. But your friends can! So, who would like to turn Patton’s love life into a story?”

Virgil felt his heart race. He couldn’t let Patton go through more embarrassment. That would crush him! He spoke without thinking. “I’ll do it!” Patton looked at him in shock, Remy looked at him in curiosity. He quickly tried to come up with something. “I… Instead of a ‘what to do article’ I’ll write a ‘what not to do’ article. I’ll… find a guy, and… make all the classic, innocent mistakes lovely young people like Patton make, and drive him away.”

Remy nodded thoughtfully. “How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days. I love it!”

Virgil cleared his throat nervously. “U-um… ten days? May I ask why?”

“Because that’s when we go to press.” Remy fiddled with the aviators he always had somewhere on his person. “You find the lucky, or I guess unlucky guy, and get started. Anyone else have anything to report?”

Virgil sighed and sagged into the couch. This was just wonderful. Patton mouthed ‘thank you’ across the room, and Virgil gave him a thumbs up. What had he gotten himself into?

 

That evening, Virgil borrowed one of Patton’s dark purple blouses and some black slacks. Patton tried to get him to wear this elegant, lavender dress that had been in the closet for ages, but Virgil felt insecure already. He probably wouldn’t be able to go through with it if Patton wasn’t coming with him. He thought Patton looked really cute in a pastel pink dress, with a matching bow in his hair. He didn’t need to draw any more attention to himself. He didn’t want to catch just anyone, if he was going to do this he was going to be classy. So, he and Patton went to a fancy bar and diner, looking for their mark. 

Roman managed to sweet talk Mr. Picani’s schedule out of his secretary, and learned that he and Logan would be having the meeting at a fancy bar and diner. So, he put on a casual suit and went to crash their dinner meeting. He almost laughed at Logan’s shocked and frustrated expression. He sat down across from Mr. Picani, nodding to the both. “Sorry I was late!”

Logan glared at him coolly, as if he could freeze his heart by staring at him long enough. “You weren’t invited.”

“Well, this is my tip, after all.” Roman locked eyes with Mr. Picani accusingly.

Mr. Picani chuckled, sitting up and resting his hands on the table. “Yes, you’re right, it is your tip. But the tip is about diamonds, and jewelry is Logan’s department.”

“Yes,” Logan smugly interjected. “You work in sports. Your advertisements are big and in your face, temporary. Someone with a crush wants… sports bottles and game tickets. Someone in love wants diamonds. You wouldn’t know love if it struck you in the face.”

Roman scoffed, offended. “I understand love! I’ve studied it, I’ve practically perfected it!”

“Was that a Hamilton reference?”

“Don’t interrupt me, Specs! I’m talking! Like I was saying, I understand love perfectly! Why, I could get anyone in the world to fall in love with me!”

Logan arched an eyebrow. “Really?” He caught a glimpse of purple over Roman’s shoulder, noticing a familiar figure standing by the bar. He smirked. “Alright. The DeLauers are hosting a gala at the end of the week, thanks to your tip we’re invited. I’m going to pick someone from the crowd right now, and you’re going to make them fall in love with you by then. If you do, then you get the pitch. If you don’t, I get it. Does that sound fair, Mr. Picani?”

Mr. Picani was all for letting them figure this out on their own. “Sounds fair. I’ll be the judge of whether or not the lucky guy is in love with you.”

Roman nodded. “Fine. It’s a deal. Just play fair Logan! And remember, I’m straight as a rainbow.”

Logan nodded and pretended to look around the room. “Hm… how about… him? The man in purple.” He pointed to Virgil, who was currently talking to Patton.

Roman looked in Virgil’s direction. He caught sight of him and smiled. Logan was making this too easy on him! “Alright… but he’s here with someone. You have to be my wingman!”

“What?!” Logan was suddenly dragged to his feet.

“That’s right! Why don’t you sway that lovely pink flower my dark mark is speaking to?” Roman pulled Logan along with him. No way he was going to miss a chance to put the nerd out of his element.

Virgil sighed, leaning against the bar. “I just don’t know Patton. I don’t even know what I’m looking for in a guy! Other than hot and rich, I mean. This has got to be the real deal!” He sipped his drink, looking around. 

Patton giggled and tapped his shoulder. “Aww, c’mon Virge! You might not even have to look! A princely figure in a nice suit is making his way over here…”

Virgil looked up, locking eyes with a man who should not have been allowed to be that cute. He smiled at the stranger shyly, and the stranger blushed, smiling back and walking over. That had been easier than he’d thought. He looked at the man as he sat next to him. “Name?”

Roman smiled. “Roman. You?”

“Virgil.”

“Single?”

“Yes.”

“Interested?”

“Haven’t decided yet.”

“Hungry?”

Virgil looked at this guy, Roman. It was hard not to laugh. Was this guy for real? He thought about his answer for a moment before nodding. “Starving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has been in my notes for a little while, I finally got some ideas out for it today. Obvious heavy Prinxiety is obvious. If you've ever seen How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days, you know where this one would be going if I ever did write it full length. If you haven't you should. Of course, if I ever did write it I would deviate a little bit from the plot of the movie to make the antics more in character, and I'd put in some background Logicality. Tell me what you think, and if you see any mistakes, tell me!


End file.
